


Te Ador

by babydraco



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans adopt a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Ador

Sebastian let himself in the door of their Upper West Side townhouse and dropped his keys in the bowl on the table. He ached all over as he limped toward the sound of a baseball game on the tv. He paused in the family room doorway and smiled. Chris lay sprawled on the couch, dozing with Sofia resting on his broad chest in her pink footie pajamas. 

“Captain,” Chris murmured. 

“Mr. Director.” Sebastian moved into the room when Sofia woke up and gurgled at him. “You're corrupting our child, you know, I can't believe I'm married to a - a Red Sox fan.”  
“Daa!”

“Is she agreeing with you or calling for you?” Chris struggled to sit up, he brushed a Cheerio off his shirt. “You know I'm not that picky.” 

“Yeah, I love you know matter what.” Chris stood up and kissed him, Sebastian's body flooded with warmth. 

“And you know I think your traditions are beautiful. I want her to experience them. Red eggs on Easter, Christmas on the wrong day, your weird Mass, all of that." He ruffled Sebastian's curls. " You look- exhausted- kid. Sit and relax. Esmeralda made a spinach lasagna and it's still hot, I'll get you a piece.” 

Sebastian sank down on the couch with his baby in his arms and kicked off his shoes. He tickled her under the chin and she giggled.

“You like that, don't you _printesa mea_.” The Romanian adoption agency had told them that she was abused and abandoned, and that she would probably never be very responsive. When Sebastian translated for Chris, his husband's eyes had watered and they'd both known without having to say it that they were bringing her home no matter what. With a lot of patience and love, she was putting on weight, her hair was growing in thick and healthy, and she was starting to respond to affection. 

“I'll rub your feet after,” Chris called from the kitchen. 

“Just my feet?”

“I'm gonna start with your feet.”


End file.
